


Little Things

by ephemerality



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and these two belong together, but i plan on writing more for this fandom at some point, i just really love this anime, i know it's really short, like I'm so glad it exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is quiet, like soft rain. Barely noticeable, but once you realize it's there, it's all you can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This anime is a gift to me and I just love this pairing so much

Their love is quiet, like soft rain. Barely noticeable, but once you realize it's there, it's all you can see.

It's in the little things. The way they Relation, the way they walk together, hands brushing, fingers catching and not letting go. The way Takeru will move people just so he can sit next to Riku, the way Riku won't share his food with anyone else. They have silent conversations, and sometimes Riku will lean over and whispers something that makes Takeru laugh or blush or both. People stared when Takeru came to school wearing Riku's jacket, and when Riku wore his hair down there was a rumor that Takeru had a bunch of hair clips in his locker.

It's obvious when they fight, both of them wearing red eyes and matching frowns, and when they make up one or both of them are walking funny, wearing long sleeves and decently applied makeup.

They are closest when they run, and their Relations are something the audience cheers for. They help each other up after races, and their hands stay clasped together. When they win, Riku falls asleep on Takeru's shoulder, and Takeru hums a quiet melody. When they lose, Takeru sits away from the rest of the team, and Riku talks to him about random things. He's the only one who can make Takeru smile after a loss.

Takeru doesn't touch other people's legs anymore, instead commenting off-handedly that they have nothing on Riku's. Girls and guys alike chase after Riku, but he waves them away and focuses on Takeru instead. The team plays truth or dare together and Riku announces that Takeru is his favorite person. Riku drags Takeru out into the rain, asking for a dance, and they skip school together when they get sick. Riku's mother gets used to having Takeru in the house. She watches them with a smile, her son and the boy who loves him, and thanks the stars that this boy is everything she'd prayed Riku would find.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna write more for these two! If y'all have any ideas for this fandom or any other please tell me, here or on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com).


End file.
